what_you_lovefandomcom-20200213-history
Uptown Funk
Uptown Funk is a song by Mark Ronson featuring Bruno Mars. It appears on the album Uptown Funk. Lyrics This hit, that ice cold Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold This one for them hood girls Them good girls straight masterpieces Stylin', whilen, livin' it up in the city Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent Got kiss myself, I'm so pretty I'm too hot (hot damn) Called a police and a fireman I'm too hot (hot damn) Make a dragon wanna retire man I'm too hot (hot damn) Say my name you know who I am I'm too hot (hot damn) Am I bad 'bout that money, break it down Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo) Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo) Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo) 'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you 'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you 'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you Saturday night and we in the spot Don't believe me just watch (come on) Don't believe me just watch uh Don't believe me just watch Don't believe me just watch Don't believe me just watch Don't believe me just watch Hey, hey, hey, oh Stop, wait a minute Fill my cup, put some liquor in it Take a sip, sign a check Julio, get the stretch Ride to Harlem, Hollywood Jackson, Mississippi If we show up, we gon' show out Smoother than a fresh dry skippy I'm too hot (hot damn) Called a police and a fireman I'm too hot (hot damn) Make a dragon wanna retire man I'm too hot (hot damn) Bitch say my name you know who I am I'm too hot (hot damn) Am I bad 'bout that money Break it down Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo) Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo) Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo) 'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you 'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you 'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you Saturday night and we in the spot Don't believe me just watch (come on) Don't believe me just watch uh Don't believe me just watch uh Don't believe me just watch uh Don't believe me just watch Don't believe me just watch Hey, hey, hey, oh Before we leave Lemmi tell y'all a lil' something Uptown funk you up Uptown funk you up Uptown funk you up Uptown funk you up uh I said uptown funk you up Uptown funk you up Uptown funk you up Uptown funk you up Come on, dance, jump on it If you sexy then flaunt it If you freaky then own it Don't brag about it, come show me Come on, dance Jump on it If you sexy then flaunt it Well it's Saturday night and we in the spot Don't believe me just watch come on! Don't believe me just watch uh Don't believe me just watch uh Don't believe me just watch uh Don't believe me just watch Don't believe me just watch Hey, hey, hey, oh Uptown funk you up Uptown funk you up (say what?) Uptown funk you up Uptown funk you up Uptown funk you up Uptown funk you up (say what?) Uptown funk you up Uptown funk you up Uptown funk you up Uptown funk you up (say what?) Uptown funk you up Uptown funk you up Uptown funk you up Uptown funk you up (say what?) Uptown funk you up Category:Music Category:Songs Category:2014 Songs